This invention relates to improved multiple flail heads for mowing and trimming devices used to trim grass, weeds and other vegetation of the rotary type equipped with flexible cord-like flails formed of generally cylindrical fibers. Grass and weed cutters of this general type are now widely used. Examples are described in REBER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,102; BALLAS, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,068; MIZUNO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,552; BALLAS, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,912; PROULX, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,991; BALLAS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,797 and PROULX, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,212. Such devices are available on the market having both manual and semi-automatic flail feedout mechanisms. The semi-automatic flail feedout mechanisms usually respond to a bump on the ground intentionally applied by the operator. Others, such as shown in BALLAS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,797 include manual buttons which when depressed, allow flail to be fed out from multiple spools spaced in quadrants, circumferentially about a generally cylindrical cutting head. It is unfortunate that such geometry results in a minimal diameter on which the spool can retain flail and the possibility that uneven use may unbalance the spinning head. Therefore, means have been needed which allow multiple flails to be used with a simply constructed, single cutting head, which head can retain a large quantity of flail, remain balanced, and yet not have the complexity and operational difficulties encountered in the prior bump-type semi-automatic feed mechanisms.